My Dream
by EnvelopesandCypressTrees
Summary: A confession letter from Kise to Yukio. JUST A SHORT ONE SHOT. First KNB fic please review!


Dear Yukio,

This is a confession letter. I understand if you choose to throw it away and not bother to read it. I hope you do though. I hope with all my heart. You see

You called me an idiot again today. So many times I lost count. You probably didn't even know I kept count. But from the moment I met you I've been hanging onto your every word.  
I love your eyes. They seem to see right through me, right to my heart. They are deep, and very expressive. I could get lost in those blue gray eyes and I have many times.  
You hit me. But it never hurts.

It makes me smile, not only does my skin jump in excitement at your touch but I know for that one moment you are focused on me. And only me. I am selfish.  
I want you all to myself.

You hit me when I wave to my fans...I wish it was because you were jealous, that you wanted me all to yourself. But I'm sure that's not the case. I can still pretend.  
When I cry you hold me to your shoulder, you let my tears dry on you. You hold my head with your strong hand and give me support, you are the first one to help me up when I fall.

I notice these things because I am always noticing you.  
I can't not notice you.

You smile at me, behind your aggressive demeanor you are a kind, gentle friend who helps everyone before himself.  
As you watch out for others, it is I who am looking for you and out for you.

I notice you Yukio.

The man so close to the spot light yet always in the shadows.  
I'm sure that if you wanted you could surpass anyone at basketball. But I know you won't. You'll stay in the shadows and support those in the spotlight, after all you're supportive, and it is one of your strongest attributes.

You intoxicate me. Your eyes, your smell, your voice... I could go on forever.  
I find myself acting even more like an idiot around you, bumbling, tripping over my own feet, blushing... I can't even listen to music anymore, every song reminds me of you.  
I am consumed by you, captivated and obsessed with you.  
You are so oblivious to my feelings, you just slap me and tell me to "Oui! stop being an idiot, hot shot!" but you are giving your attention to me. To only me.

Even when you are sweating you smell like pine, coffee and cherry blossoms. It makes me dizzy, sometimes I'll stop in the park while I'm jogging and breathe the air. Thinking it smells like you and pretending just for a moment I am holding you in my arms.

My eyes are drawn to your lips, they are always moist and curled smugly. It makes me want to press my own to yours and kiss you, feeling the smirk against my lips.  
And I find myself wondering if your lips will taste the same as your smell.

I cannot describe the emotions I feel while writing this, I am laughing, and tearing up, smiling and blushing...I hope you know how sincere I am.

During an interview a few weeks ago the interviewer asked me "what is your dream?"  
Of course I said basketball, but in my head I was screaming "Yukio Kasamatsu!"

I cannot face you now that you've read this. But I know I eventually will have to, so I apologize in advance if I avoid you for a while. It is me and my nervous feelings. Not you. Never you.  
You glow with a radiance that makes you impossible to ignore.

I notice others who also have feeling for you. I see the confession letters in your locker before you throw them away unopened. I hope this doesn't have the same fate. I see the other girls (and some guys) ogling over you with eyes full of admiration and lust. Eyes like mine. Other teams whispering and staring as you walk past.

I'm scared. I saw a guy confess to you behind the gym once but you turned him down. I'm scared of what happens if and after you turn me down too. I'm scared I've ruined our friendship.

I saw you asleep once in the locker room after a hard game, I couldn't help but start at how peaceful you looked, snoring softly, almost purring. It made my heart flutter, I couldn't resist my own urges so I left as you woke up. You shouted after me but I said nothing and ran. I ran.

I know I'm not good enough for you. You are a God and I am a peasant compared to you. You don't know it but you are my everything.  
You make my nights sleepless and my days a dream.

You are my illness and my cure.

You are my Yukio.

My sempai.

My love.

My one and only dream.

-Ryota Kise

* * *

**there is not enough Yukio fics. He is by far the awesomeist character in Kuroko's Basketball.**

**Just a short one shot I wrote on my phone during college algebra. **

**Let me know if I should keep writing KNB fancies this is my first.**

**Your writer**

**EACT**


End file.
